A FTTH (“Fiber To The Home”) network is an optical access network providing a number of end customers with broadband communication services from operators, i.e. with services requiring data transmission at a rate of some hundreds of Mbit/s or more.
Within the framework of the present description and in the following claims, the term “optical access network” is used to indicate optical cables and devices forming the connecting structure which is designed on the basis of the architecture of the customers' residences, which can either comprises single dwelling units (houses) or multi dwelling units (apartment blocks).
Typically, a FTTH network comprises a central unit which is connected with one (or more) distribution box which is typically located in the basement of the building where the end customers reside.
From the distribution box, the final customer can be directly reached by an optical cable, hereinafter referred to as “drop cable”.
Alternatively, when the distribution box is located in a building having multi dwelling units, for example arranged in a plurality of floors, intermediate optical modules are installed at each floor for receiving an optical cable, hereinafter referred to as “riser cable”, which exits the distribution cabinet and runs vertically through the building from the basement up to all the building floors. Typically, riser cables may contain up to 96 optical fibers. The connection between the intermediate optical modules and the customer's residence is then performed with drop cables connected to the relevant fibers of the riser cable, typically at the customer's floor.
Distribution boxes, as well as optical modules or the like, comprise an opening suitable for housing the end of the optical cables and also components for retaining and securing said optical cables.
PCT/EP2013/073343, filed by the Applicant, discloses an optical termination box with an assembly for retaining and securing an optical cable. The assembly comprises a retaining element with an insertion port configured to allow side insertion of an optical cable in a seat and elastic arms configured to act on the optical cable for retaining the optical cable. The insertion port is closed by a mounting surface of the optical termination box when the retaining element is attached to the mounting surface for securing the optical cable to the optical termination box. The elastic arms elastically deform upon insertion of an optical cable in the seat and generate an elastic load along a transversal direction and directed towards the optical cable.